Ato Kusabana Yukionna
by Nickernack
Summary: Zelda loses her memories, now Link has to go on a quest with Impa and Zelda to find the scattered petals of a long forgotten flower to give Zelda back her memory, but what happens when Link has to give something back in return? [Zelink] [fan characters].
1. Love, Friendship, and Adventures

**This is my second Fan fiction! However, this is my first Legend of Zelda fan fiction. I am also working on my first fan fic so sorry if I take to long to update.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters except, Yukionna, Ningyou, Suki, and the Yukionna flower.

_Chapter one _

_Anyone can make a wish._

_However, will thy give up something in return,_

_For a wish that is selfless._

_If so._

_If thy wish for something so selfless and pure,_

_It will become a gift._

_A gift more beautiful than life itself can give thy._

_If more than, one heart asks this wish with the beholder._

_That gift will be given to thy._

_Yukionna _

Sunlight traveled across the land of Hyrule, and the grass had sparkled with morning dew. The noises of the hylians in the market place had once again awakened Hyrule.

Lon Lon Ranchers were giving out milk to the people of Hyrule, and marathon man was getting ready for his morning run through the Fields of Hyrule, market salesman were selling there items and arguing with the crowds of people.

Link, was doing his regular rutine in the morning. He was sparing with Impa Zelda's nurse. Impa held a knife in her hand; Link had his trusty Master Sword and Shield.

Impa jumped over Link's head and tried hitting him in the back of the head with her elbow, but Link quickly countered that and hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. She stepped backwards. The wind had been knocked out of Impa.

Link jumped into the air his sword above his head trying strike her down, Impa was on her knees she looked up at Link.

"Fool!" Impa disappeared in smoke. Link fell on the ground he got up and looked around the courtyard trying to spot her before he was hit.

Sadly, Link was hit on the head and he fell on his knees then he was face down on the ground.

"Damn, not again." he said in the grass. Impa stood above her smiling; she bent down and grabbed Links wrist and some handcuffs (They were playing a sparing game. Who ever knocked down their opponent first and handcuff them wins the fight).

Link smirked he quickly grabbed his hook shot and shot to the stall and was pulled away from Impa. Impa was stunned she looked at Link in curiosity, Link jumped down then charged at Impa with his sword.

"You're not going to get me this time!" He cried Impa smirked. Link sword came in line with her head. When Links sword came a sudden force stopped his sword from hitting her, He was suddenly thrown back across the courtyard.

"What the hell?" He said shocked, Link looked up to a balcony above them there stood Zelda giggling wildly.

"Zelda, don't come in the middle of this!" Yelled Link angrily, Zelda laughed harder Impa than to laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't help." She said still laughing. Link stood back up and looked at Zelda then whistled at her.

"Looking good in your night gown Zel." Zelda suddenly stopped laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled blushing; Link laughed and started walking out of the courtyard. Zelda ran out of her bedroom and out of the castle. Link jumped when she made her appearance in front of him so quickly.

"Uh, hi Zelda…" She scowled at him and then started yelling at him again.

"Do you know how much of a pervert you can be sometimes Link?" She started to lunge at Link but Impa appeared between them.

"I can't believe this you two are 17 year olds and yet you still act like children!" Impa exclaimed acting as cool and calm as ever.

Impa grabbed Zelda by her wrist and pulled her back toward the castle. Zelda was still trying to get at Link.

"Come on Zelda lets get you inside and dressed." Impa sweat dropped. Zelda final came to her senses and went inside.

"Link, you should clean up a bit and wait in the Banquet hall," commanded Impa, Link looked himself over and realized he was covered in mud.

"Oops, guess I should I'll be back later okay." Impa nodded and waved her hand signaling for him to leave.

Link took a shower and put on more clean clothes on. They were not his usual wear they were the same Tunic and hat but instead of green, they were red. He went to the Banquet were Zelda and Impa were waiting.

Zelda walked over to Link. _'Great now I'm in for it.' _Zelda clenched her hand into a fist. Link's face squinted. Zelda lightly taped Link on the top of his head.

"There were better now." She said smiling; Link looked at her a little surprised.

"Hey, yesterday Impa found a place were we can go and hang out."

"Oh, where is it." Zelda clapped her hands together.

"It's right in front of the Forbidden woods." Link looked at her for a minute. He was getting ready to protest but Zelda grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the stables before he could ever say anything.

Zelda saddled up her hoarse and Link did so with Epona. Zelda was the first one out of the stables she and Link raced across the Field.

"Zelda, you're going to fast!" yelled Link, he was a little concerned for her safety, but Zelda continued anyway. She loved to make Link worry it was just the thing she lived for. Zelda spotted a place were trees surrounded a spring.

It was in front of the forest just as if Impa had said so. Zelda made her hoarse go a bit faster, this made Link a little more angry then concerned since she was ignoring his cries to her. Link made his hoarse go faster too.

"Zelda, for heavens sake slow down!" he yelled again, Zelda looked back at him and winked flirtatiously; Link blushed a little and then scowled. Zelda stopped her hoarse when they got to the spring.

Link also stopped his next to hers. He walked over to her and then started to lecture her about hoarse riding and making him worry.

"Zelda, you can't just bla, bla, bla." Zelda turned to Link and gave that what-are-you-my-father? Looks.Zelda grabbed a blanket and laid it down on the ground along with a basket.

Link and Zelda sat down and started to eat breakfast. Link looked around at their surroundings worried a little. He felt that there was something wrong with this place.

Soon the moon made its climb to the starry night sky, Link and Zelda fought on rather they should stay the night at the spring or go bad to the castle. Zelda apparently one that fight sadly. Link grabbed a hoarse blanket and Zelda grabbed her hoarse blanket.

Link knew that he would be up that night, Link leaned up against a near by tree and then suddenly fell a sleep.

Screams filled his dreams, quickly opened his eyes and saw that Zelda was gone. Link quickly looked around.

"LINK!" her screams were coming from the Forbidden forest, he ran inside the woods and frantically started screaming her name.

"ZELDA WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed again and again, Link ran into a clearing in the woods a man wearing dark blue armor, and had black hair looked at Link angrily. He was holding Zelda in his arms bridal style, since she was now unconscious.

Link unsheathed his blade and grabbed his shield.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ZELDA!" he yelled angrily, the man looked at him and smile, then he started speaking in a whole other language, Link had no idea what it was. Link felt the ground below him rumble.

He was suddenly lifted into the air; he was standing on a creature he had never before seen in his entire life, it looked like a huge worm, with one eye!

Link did a back flip in the air to jump off it, once it saw Link its mouth opened and a huge amount of energy started to fill its mouth. Link eyes widened he grabbed his shield and put it in front of him.

The energy hit him hard, he felt himself slam into the ground, he was unconscious for a few seconds but he got up with an effort. His shield had crumbled like dust in his hand, Link was shocked, and his arm had seemed to be broken.

'_That energy ball went right through my shield like it was paper.' _Link held his sword tight he then started to charge at the creature. When he struck it, his sword just bounced off.

"DAMN IT HAS ARMOR!" Link jumped back.

"Link, the eye it's the same as Gohma, its eye is its weak spot!" yelled Navi the little fairy was tucked under his hat.

The worm was charging up another energy ball again, Link ran as fast as he could away from it.

The man appeared in front of him and stopped him, he smirked put an index finger on his forehead and lightly pushed him back, but Link with what felt like tremendous force, was being thrown backwards.

Link felt pain on his back; the energy tore through his clothes and burned his back. Link screamed in pain he landed hard on the ground, this time he could not get up.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now sorry I couldn't do better on it, **

**Please R&R it would really mean a lot I promise it will get better.**

**Sorry if the grammar was bad, please tell me if this becomes a problem.**


	2. Lost Memories

**Okay, here is the next chapter of this fiction please review for me and give advice on how I can improve this. And sorry about the old English in the last chapter, thank you for correcting me on it!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_The night's mysterious whispers in the darkness,_

_A boy cries in fear._

_Will no one,_

_Hear his cries of pain._

_Of the scars that will never heal._

_I hear my child's whispers,_

_For I will always love him._

_- Yukionna-_

Link; thankfully only lost his shirt, he also lost his favorite hat. He forced himself up with a lot of effort. He wasangry now, he tightly griped his sword, the energy was there again being charged insidethe creaturesmouth.

Link grabbed his bow and arrow and fired it inside its mouth when he opened it, the creature stopped. It started to bleed from the inside, it clasped on the ground, when it was on the ground Link lifted up his sword to its eye and stabbed it.

Link grabbed his chest in pain and collapsed with one knee on the ground. The man threw Zelda aside and walked over to Link.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Link angrily, the man smiled.

"My name is Rosuto." he laughed at Link.

"So you're the Hero of Time I've heard so much about." he spit on the ground in front of Link,

"Well, you're a pathetic sight to bad. I've met worthier opponents then you." Link smirked, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"I wouldn't take me so lightly." Link charged at Rosuto's stomach, the wind was knocked out of Rosuto. He grabbed Link's shoulders and burned him.

Link panicked and jumped back, he grabbed his shoulders in pain. Rosuto lifted up his hands and fire started appearing out of them.

"Damn it!" Link yelled in pain, suddenly as if from no where Impa came and jumped in front of Link. She put her arms in front of her face trying to protect herself from being burnt.

After the flames had died away, she dashed toward Rosuto, he took out a sword; Impa took out her concealed dagger.

"Ah, a shiekah haven't seen one of those for a long time." Impa smiled.

"Well, you must consider yourself very fortunate." she replied. Rosuto swung his sword down, Impa blocked it with her dagger.

Link, ran up to Zelda. He sat down beside her to see if she was alright, he checked her over she didn't seem like she was bleeding or even bruised for that matter.

Link turned back to Impa, Rosuto did a horizontal slash Impa jumped over the sword and stood on the blade.

"Please, I think you can do a bit better." Impa said almost mockingly. Rosuto looked outraged his left arm was bleeding.

"Your right you deserve a better challenge." he held up his hand and grabbed Impa by the neck and zapped her.

Link grabbed his sword and stabbed him while his back was turned. Rosuto turned around to look at Link.

"Little bastard!" he smacked Link in the face throwing him right threw a tree! Impa got herself off the ground and tried standing herself up. Her neck was bleeding a little bit, and she looked very pale.

Link fell against another tree, one of his eyes were now bleeding, and trying to stand was now one of his hardest tasks. Link felt some sort of burning feeling in his chest he opened his eyes to see someone standing over him.

He looked to be no more then a 17 year old boy, he had blond hair that was a little messy and he wore a black suit and he had looked like he was a ninja or something. He put one of his hands on Link's chest it started to glow a weird white color, Link's bruises were slowly disappearing, the gash he now had on his back was disappearing also.

The boy stood up he was very silent and strong looking. Rosuto looked angry at the boy, he grabbed his sword and looked as if he wanted to tare him apart but something was stopping him.

Impa appeared beside him, they were both ready to fight now. Impa and the 17 year old ran in separate directions charging at Rosuto, Impa grabbed her knife and stabbed into Rosuto's back, the boy their new partner reacted in a way that looked like he was in pain. Rosuto pushed Impa out of the way, and threw his sword at the boy; Link got up and ran in front of him.

Links sword blocked Rosuto's sword from hitting them; Link threw it back at Rosuto and charged at him the boy fallowed him with determination. Link stabbed Rosuto in the side and the boy once again reacted in pain, but he ignored it and he too stabbed him.

Rosuto in frustration pushed them all away and pointed his finger at Zelda; Link had no idea what he was saying to Zelda, it was an unknown language that he had never heard before. After he was done he disappeared into the chilling night.

Link walked over to Zelda and picked her up off the ground. He turned to Impa and the boy, the boy was now coughing up blood.

"Let's go back to the castle before something else happens." said Link. Impa, the boy, and Link all rode back to the castle. Unknowing that there was a new adventure unfolding before them, one that will hold many tears and pain.

… **The Next Morning…**

Zelda woke up seeing a woman with silver hair, which had been tied into a pony tail, and boy that had bandages over his chest area, and arms, he also had blond hair, and blue eyes. They were both standing over her.

"She's finally awake!" yelled Link happily. Zelda looked at him clueless of what was going on, Zelda turned to Link and asked.

"Who are you people, where am I?" Link looked at Zelda kind off puzzled.

"Oh Zelda, quit messing around." Link hoped she was joking around. Impa looked closely at Zelda.

"Zelda sweetie, what is the Triforce and what is your favorite color?" Zelda looked at Impa very puzzled, a little later her eyes started to water in frustration.

"I don't know…" she said. Impa's eyes softened and she looked up at Link.

"I don't think she's joking around Link." Said Impa, "I think we lost "our" Princess Zelda." Link stopped for a moment, Zelda started crying. Link grabbed Zelda and hugged her.

"Here, don't cry Zel." Link tried with his best efforts to comfort her.

"Is Zelda my name?" Link laughed a little bit and looked down at Zelda.

"Yeah, it's your name…" He said gently, Zelda looked up at him.

"Who are you then?" Link smiled at her, his eyes almost filled up in tears as she said that. He let go Zelda and sat her back down.

"My name is Link, remember you and I have been friends for a very long time, since we were just kids." Link looked back at Zelda; he could tell that she didn't remember him at all. Impa grabbed Link's shoulder and squeezed it.

Impa knew Link was feeling pain from Zelda not remembering anything, because she knew Link loved Zelda but was too afraid to tell her how he felt.

He looked at Impa trying to keep Zelda from seeing him cry. Impa grabbed Link's arm and started to walk him out the door.

"Princess, rest a little maybe your memories will come back to you." Impa closed the door behind them and walked Link into the courtyard below. Tears were coming from Link's eyes.

"How could I let this happen to Zel." asked Link, Impa turned to Link.

"It's not your fault Link, I think that man erased Zelda's memories somehow kind of like brain washing." Link looked up at Impa.

"Link, tomorrow morning I'm going to bring you and Zelda to a village Elder he will know what to do." said Impa she pat Link on the back reinsuring him that everything will be all right.

When Link was ready, he went back to check up on Zelda. He forgot to knock on the door before coming in, and found Zelda in the middle of dressing. Link blushed heavily when he saw Zelda (Sorry about this part but I was so tempted to do this).

"Link, what's wrong." asked Zelda when he was at the door, Link blushed even worse the heat was rushing to his face. Link slowly turned around and walk out the door blushing badly.

"On second thought it's late why not go to bed." said Link out loud to himself.

* * *

**WOW, my boyfriend is right our relationship is exactly like Zelda and Link's. He is so going to kill me when he reads this XD. Sorry if this chapter gets really bad I'm not really good at doing action stuff... **

**Well anyway please R&R!**


	3. The Legend Of The Yukionna Flower

**Okay, thank you everyone on encouraging me and correcting me on my grammar, please give me more suggestions on this Fan Fiction! I'm sorry I have not updated recently.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I Don't the Legend of Zelda people, only the plot of this fic, Yukionna, Rosuto, Cassandra and Ryu.

_Chapter Three_

_Silver tears had frozen this boy,_

_His heart is dark,_

_And can't be saved from his own cruelty._

_I left my son a gift to protect this heart of his._

_Will he use it for such a purpose?_

_Such as protecting._

_-Yukionna-_

The next morning Link had gotten up from his sleep from Impa knocking on his door. When Link opened the door he saw Impa with Zelda standing beside her.

"Ready to go?" asked Impa, she had a basket that Link had guessed that it contained food and some fresh cow milk.

Link slowly nodded at Impa, and then smiled a little at Zelda he couldn't forget about the night before, he had blushed at the memory of it.

Impa gave Link the basket, he opened it and looked at the contents, in along with some of the other contents was a fresh and brand new green tunic the same as his old ones.

"Thank you Impa I really apre-." he was cut off.

"Come on, do you want help your girl friend out or what!" Link looked up on his roof top, and there was the 17 year old boy with a smug look on his face his blond hair was very untidy, he had blue eyes, and black armor now, and a black scarf over his mouth area covering his face.

Link looked at him in a little bit of anger but came back to reality when Impa made him go back inside and change up into something a lot more cleaner (since he had no shirt on and slept in his other clothing last night).

When he was done they had left Impa had led Link to a village not for from Hyrule market place, it was called Kakariako Village. Link had been very familiar with this village in the past and has since returned there on many other occasions, but he had never known that a village elder had lived here.

Impa led Link, Zelda, and the teenager in through a hidden door that was in a stone wall that was very invisible. Inside the building was a dark room with a round table in the middle there were torches and candles all around the room, there was a man sitting at the tables end reading Taro cards (The card thingies physics use).

Impa, Link, and Zelda walked up to the table and stood there suddenly three chairs appeared behind them causing everyone except Impa to fall into them.

Link's face turned red when he heard Zelda giggling silently he had a number of reasons why she was doing it.

The elder had silver long hair, a long silver beard, and bushy eyebrows. He turned another card over on the table and smiled at them all.

"I see the princess has lost her memories." Zelda looked down shamefully; Link grabbed one of her hands that were on her lap. She looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile, Zelda smiled back.

The elder chuckled warmly and got up from his seat and walked over beside Zelda, to Link's surprise he was a short man.

"Lets see what I can do for this poor child." he put his two fingers to Zelda's forehead and they started glowing a white color, Zelda's and the Elder's eyes both closed at the same time and then shot open.

There eyes glowing white this was scaring Link a little, but Impa put her hand on his shoulder reassuring him that it was alright. The boy behind them was having some sort of nasty effect to it though.

Elder suddenly was shot to the other end of the room, Zelda's eyes stopped glowing and went blank, and she collapsed onto the floor. Link bent down on the floor and picked up Zelda with one arm.

Impa ran over to the Elder to see if he was alright, she lifted him up of the floor. His eyes were still glowing a pure white, and his body was warm. A voice filled the room echoing in a different language.

Impa looked at him strangely then her eyes to started glowing white, Impa's hair came undone from her tight pony tail, after the voice stopped Impa said something in the language in a reply.

Impa's eyes went back to normal and she sat down on the floor panting, Elder got off of the floor and laughed like the whole thing was a practical joke. Link looked shocked and a little worried the boy in the corner looked uninterested.

"What the hell just happened there!" asked Link, the Elder chuckled once more.

"Perhaps the boy in the corner can explain everything to you." Elder pointed to the boy, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, my name is Ryu." Ryu backed off the wall he was leaning against and started to walk across the room. "I am a wonderer and I'm constantly on the-" he was cut off by Elder.

"Oh, boy you are much more than a mere wonderer, tell us who you truly are." Ryu looked coldly at the old man and than started again.

"Alright, I'll start at the beginning then." he looked up into the ceiling deep in his memories now.

"It started when I was just a 13 year old kid, I had just turned that age and I lived with my mother, father, and elder sister."

… **Ryu's Flash Back…**

Screaming had awoken the 13 year old boy that night; he smelt fire, iron, and blood. He quickly ran out of his room he grabbed his sister's arm and ran out the door.

They were soon running down a dirt path away from the village and onto the woods. Ryu turned around to see that they were being chased by some Moblins chasing them. They ran into the middle of the forest.

Cassandra (Ryu's sister). Could not run much farther anymore, this factor scared him the most. Cassandra tripped and fell to the ground bringing him down with her.

Cassandra was tall, skinny she had a very slender figure which left everyone wondering why she had no one to love, she had blue eyes, and blonde curly hair that was pulled back, and she was 18.

Ryu looked at his sister her ankle had been broken and the Moblins swarmed around them angrily smelling the blood from the girl's broken ankle. Ryu hugged his sister in fright, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and grip his shirt tightly, and they dragged him away from his sister.

He looked up and saw a man he looked about in his mid 20's, he had scars on his face that were stitched up long ago, he had a red eye and the other was yellow.

Ryu was terrified at what was going to happen, the man grabbed a bow and an arrow from one of the Moblins that was behind his sister. The man handed him the bow and arrow.

"Shoot her." he pointed his finger at Cassandra who was crying because of the emense pain growing from her ankle.

Ryu shook his head quickly; the man frowned and pushed Ryu down on the ground he bent down as close as he could get to his face. Ryu winced he felt the man's nails digging into his cold pale skin.

"Do it or die." he stood him back up and threw the bow and arrows back into his hands and pushed forward to his sister.

"Shoot her or die kid do you seriously want to die here." he smiled at him, Ryu looked back at his sister in horror.

She smiled at Ryu and nodded at him to shoot her. Ryu began to cry he couldn't do it what will his parents say. The man grew impatient and grabbed a knife and put it to Ryu's neck.

"Come kid do it, it'll be quick and painless for her." Ryu scowled angrily at him.

"**I can't do it I can't kill her!"** Ryu realized what he had done; the men smiled at him and pat him on the back.

"See was that so hard." Ryu looked in shock and in horror the arrow had left his hand and it was now in his sister, she was dead. Ryu dropped the bow and then looked at the man he smiled again.

"You do great under pressure don't you kid." he put his knife away and grabbed Ryu and put him in his wagon where he was going only time could really tell him.

… **Present…**

"After that I was trained as a dark mercenary, they tortured me, and kept locked up until I had agreed to do whatever they had asked." he looked angrily at Link, "They made me torture and kill innocents."

Link looked serious at him; Impa and Elder continued to listen. Ryu stopped and looked over at Elder.

"But that was not what you wanted to hear was It." he smiled darkly at Elder, he nodded his head.

"Tell us about your real mother after you escaped the military base there." Ryu looked back up at the ceiling.

"Yukionna." he whispered gently, "I was really adopted I found that I was related to a fairy queen who married a human. She saw my dark deeds, one day I went into a forest and I met her at a spring in the middle of the forest she smiled at me. Took my hand and she gave my something she said it will make my soul pure again." Ryu looked at his right hand and sighed.

"It went into my body and I realized it was a flower petal she gave me it was called the Yukionna petal I guess."

He looked back at Elder, Elder opened his mouth to speak. Grabbed his cane and walked over to Link and Ryu.

"This petal she had given to Ryu was a part of five pieces of a flower called the Yukionna flower said to do amazing and mysterious things. It has been separated across Hyrule long ago it now lies in the people's soul that now posses them." Elder grabbed something out of his pocket and grabbed Link's hand and put it in his hand and folded it.

"This shall aid you my boy find the petals and return to the spring of Eternal Life, the spring where she resides." Link looked down at his hand and nodded at Elder.

"Find these petals and you may save Zelda's memories for they will never come to her again, they are locked away."

Hours later when the sun started to set behind Death Mountain. Zelda had finally awaken and Ryu, Link, and Impa had bade goodbye to the Elder they were not going to return home for a while now.

* * *

**Wow, I think that this has been the longest chapter I've done any way I shall update soon.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
